The Secret History of the Foot Clan (chapter 4)
[[Datei:TMNTSFC_400_cover.jpg|thumb|270px|''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #4]]The Secret History of the Foot Clan (chapter 4) ("Die geheime Geschichte des Foot Clans", Kapitel 4) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 20. März 2013 *'Ausgabe:' The Secret History of the Foot Clan #4 (IDW) *'Story:' Mateus Santolouco *'Script': Mateus Santolouco & Erik Burnham *'Zeichnungen:' Mateus Santolouco *'Farben:' Joao "Azeitona" Vieira *'Text:' Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #3 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''TMNT'' #21 Vorkommende Charaktere Gegenwart *thumb|350px|Die Wiederherstellung des ShreddersTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo **Splinter **Casey Jones **April O'Neil *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Alopex *Dr. Miller *Brooklyn S. Bridge (erwähnt) Vergangenheit *Foot Clan **Oroku Saki **Kitsune **Hamato Yoshi **Tang Shen und Leonardo (Cameo) **Oroku Maji und Masato (Cameo) **Takeshi Tatsuo (erwähnt) *Tetsu Oni Handlung Rückblende: Altes Japan: thumb|left|140px|Der scheinheilige MörderWährend der Begräbnisfeier für Oroku Maji: An der Totenbahre seines Vaters schwört sein Sohn (und insgeheimer Mörder) Saki Rache an dem "unbekannten Mörder", und da auch Masato, der andere Führer des Foot Clans, "verschwunden" ist, ernennt er sich, mit der Unterstützung der anderen Chunin, kurzerhand zum neuen Führer des Foot. Die Bedenken seines Clanbruders Hamato Yoshi wischt Saki mit triumphaler Selbstzufriedenheit beiseite und gewinnt in Ermangelung einer Alternative auch dessen zögerliche Unterstützung. Rückblende: Gegenwart: thumb|200px|Verborgene TalenteDie Turtles, Splinter, April und Casey haben sich zusammen mit Dr. Miller in den Pub Skara Brae zurückgezogen, nachdem Casey ihren Inhaber die Notwendigkeit für etwas Privatsphäre unterbreitet hat. Miller drückt den Freunden weiterhin seine extreme Skepsis über die Geschichte von Hamato Yoshis Reinkarnation und der wahren Natur des Foot Clans"Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 aus - bis plötzlich Michelangelo zur allgemeinen Überraschung ein Zitat aus dem Ashi no Himitsu flüssig vorliest, als wäre das Buch nicht in Japanisch, sondern in Englisch geschrieben! Diese Überraschungstatsache überzeugt den Professor schließlich, doch Splinter widerspricht dessen Absicht, die Geheimnisse des Ashi no Himitsu weiter zu erkunden und sie damit wieder dem Foot Clan preiszugeben. thumb|left|160px|Millers blinder EhrgeizDoch dann folgt eine weitere - und diesmal weit unangenehmere - Überraschung an diesem Abend: Durch seine Straßenkontakte ist der Foot Clan auf die Spur der Turtles gebracht worden, und zusammen mit Alopex und Karai erscheint der Shredder vor dem Skara Brae und fordert ihn mit lauter Stimme heraus. Doch aufgrund seiner Erinnerungen an sein altes Leben, in dem der Shredder einst etwas Ähnliches getan hatte, nur um einen hinterhältigen Angriff seiner Schergen durch die Hintertür vorzubereiten, kann Splinter seine Familie gerade noch rechtzeitig warnen, bevor die Foot Ninja sie von hinten überraschen können. Dr. Miller duckt sich zu April hinter die Bar und will das Ashi no Himitsu an sich nehmen, um es seinem "rechtmäßigen Besitzer" zurückzugeben und dadurch vielleicht die Chance zu erhalten, hinter das Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit zu kommen. April versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass er sich dabei mit der falschen Seite einlässt, doch Miller weigert sich, Vernunft anzunehmen; nachdem April ihm zwangsweise einen Kinnhaken versetzt, flüchtet sich Miller - ohne das Buch - in die Arme des Shredders zurück. thumb|160px|Gegenlist gegen HinterlistNachdem die letzten eingedrungenen Foot Ninja erledigt sind, begibt sich Splinter nach draußen, um dem Shredder zu begegnen - und dabei seinen Söhnen und ihren Freunden den Rückzug mit dem Buch zu decken. Shredder kommt jedoch schnell hinter die wahre Absicht und schickt ihnen Karai und Alopex hinterher, die sie abfangen, bevor die Truppe in Aprils Van abhauen kann. Während Leonardo und Raphael ihre Bedränger abzulenken versuchen, greift April geistesgegenwärtig zu ihrem Handy und ruft die Polizei zur Bar, da sie sich denkt, dass der Shredder keine Lust hat, dass die Existenz des Foot Clans zu früh öffentlich gemacht werden soll. In der Tat zwingt das Sirenengeheul der anrückenden Gesetzeshüter den Shredder und Co. dazu, den Kampf abzubrechen und sich ohne das Ashi no Himitsu zurückzuziehen. thumb|left|160px|Das Rätsel bleibt unbekanntZurück in ihrem Heim studiert Michelangelo das Ashi no Himitsu noch einmal gründlich, doch kann er aus ihm nichts weiter feststellen, als dass es sich dabei um kaum mehr als ein Tagebuch um die Gründung des Foot Clans handelt. Die wichtigste Information - das Geheimnis von Shredders angeblicher Unsterblichkeit und ob man diese bekämpfen kann - ist nicht im Buch enthalten, und in dem Buch fehlen einige Seiten, die vielleicht einen Hinweis darauf enthalten hätten. Doch auch wenn der wahre Nutzen des Buches ihnen noch verborgen bleibt, hat Splinter kein Verlangen, dem Shredder dieses Erbe weiterhin zu überlassen. So bringen er und seine Söhne das Buch hinunter zum Kanalisationstunnel im untersten Stock des Bunkers, wo Splinter es verbrennt und die Überreste im Wasser versinken lässt. thumb|160px|"Find me Kitsune!"Beim Foot Clan währenddessen ist der Shredder nicht gerade sehr zufrieden damit, dass ihm das Ashi no Himitsu verlorengegangen ist; denn seine Absicht war es, mithilfe der darin enthaltenen Aufzeichnungen Kitsune wiederzufinden, die sich versteckt und in Tiefschlaf versetzt hat, um die Jahrhunderte zu überdauern und dann gemeinsam mit ihm zu herrschen. Nun stellt er Miller vor die Aufgabe, Kitsune anhand der wenigen Hinweise, die der Professor durch seine eigenen Forschungen gewonnen hat, aufzuspüren, eine Aufgabe, die nur zwei Endresultate haben kann: Erfolg ... oder Tod. Rückblende: Altes Japan: thumb|left|140px|Der Verrat des ShreddersNachdem Oroku Saki die Macht des Foot Clan wieder gefestigt hat, arbeiten er und Kitsune einen neuen Plan für ihre Zukunft aus. Dafür begeben sie sich vor das Tor, durch das Kitsune regelmäßigen Kontakt mit ihrem Herrn, den Tetsu Oni, unterhält. Dieser kommt dann auch bald mit einem Kanister mit der Wundersubstanz an, welche einst Takeshi Tatsuos Gesundheit wiederhergestellt hat''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #1 - doch anstatt sich dem "Dämonen" weiter als Diener unterzuordnen, greift Saki ihn zusammen mit seinen Foot Ninja an und drängt ihn durch das Tor zurück, das durch die dabei erlittenen Schäden zerstört wird. thumb|140px|Die Stadt des LichtsNach getaner Tat gehen Saki und Kitsune die Schritte durch, die ihn in seine verheißungsvolle Zukunft als Herrscher bringen sollen: Zuerst gibt ihm Kitsune eine konzentrierte Form des lebensverlängernden Trankes; danach begeht Saki Sepukku (rituellen Selbstmord), und sein Körper wird von Kitsune in einen versiegelten Sarg gepackt, welche mit der Substanz des "Dämonen" gefüllt ist. Von ihren eigenen Söhnen begraben, verbringt der Körper des Shredders, eingetaucht in der Flüssigkeit, die folgenden Jahrhunderte mit seiner kompletten Regeneration. Schließlich, im 21. Jahrhundert, wird der Sarg von seiner Nachfahrin Karai gefunden und Saki mit ihrem Blut, das sie in die Flüssigkeit fallen lässt, wieder vollständig zum Leben erweckt.Siehe auch ''IDW Villains Micro-Series #5: Karai'' Und so blickt er vom Balkon des Foot Hauptquartiers auf die von Kitsune verhießene "Stadt des Lichts" herunter, von der er aus herrschen wird: New York City. Zitate *'Miller': Je mehr Sie mir erzählen, desto absurder klingt das alles. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich bisher noch keine Beweise gesehen für die Dinge, die mir heute nacht erzählt wurden. April: Was ist mit der Tatsache, dass Sie mit wiedergeborenen Ninjas im selben Zimmer sitzen? Miller: Oh bitte... Diese Kreaturen sind wahrscheinlich ganz einfach begabte Nachahmer, die zuviele Kungfu-Filme gesehen haben. ... Michelangelo: [aus dem Ashi no Himitsu] ... Das hier sagt, dass Ninjutsu genauso sehr Teil des Geistes wie des Körpers ist. Das ist cool. ... Äh - warum starren mich alle so an, als hätte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Donatello: Mikey, das Buch ist auf Japanisch geschrieben. Michelangelo: Ist es das? ... MANN!! Neudruckversionen *''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' (Graphic Novel), Juni 2013 *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Secret of the Foot Clan Workprint Edition'', November 2014 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol. 2'' (** 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *April 2016 als Sammelband; Titel: "Die geheime Geschichte des Foot Clan" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)